


What Makes a Good Man

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey. Every group of super heroes needs an epic origin story.” Gavin said with a shrug.</p><p>“I’d hardly call this an epic origin story.” Ryan retorted</p><p>Geoff sighed. “Either way, it’s ours.” </p><p>This is the story of how a cynical bar owner, his happy new employee, a loud mouth electrician, a charismatic activist, a caring CEO, and a sheltered scientist, became the heroes their city needed (whether they believed that or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can You Tell Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playlist song for chapter 1:[What Makes A Good Man?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08h0IVs4RKQ)

Gavin was walking in the dismal slums part of Achievement City. He was scouting out the next best place for the protest that was going to be held that upcoming weekend. Gavin was an activist who wanted things to improve in the dreary part of Achievement City. He had wanted things to improve their ever since a terrible turned fortunate accident happened to him when he was much younger. He had been walking down the streets when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see two, sinister looking men.

“Are you here for my money because I’ll give you what I have for now. Even if I think robbing me isn’t worth it. Which I don’t think it is," Gavin said quickly. He raised his arms above his head.

“We don’t want your money kid," the man with a beard and nose ring replied.

“But we were curious as to why a kid from the Lux was walking around in the slums," the other man, the one with short black hair and stubble on his face replied.

“Well…” Gavin said as he put his arms down. “I know the slums are dangerous and people are now even more scared will all the random people going missing with no bodies recovered if they are dying, but I still think that the Lux should treat the people of the Slums better and not treat them like utter crude and actually help them improve their lives. People of the slums agree with me so we are going to hold a protest to actually get the rest of the Lux to listen to the Slum’s needs. Now I was just here to figure out the exact physical location as to where the protest should be held," he ranted. 

“Adam, I think this man talks too much," the second man said. 

“Joel, I think you’re right. And I just think it’s sad that someone from the Lux is going to try and throw this giant pity party," Adam replied.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Joel asked Adam.

“I think we’re going to shut him up. Possibly permanently," Adam replied.

“Wait wot?” Gavin asked. Then Adam and Joel punched Gavin in the face, knocking him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael was walking, in the slums on his way to his next job. Despite all the other issues going on in the slums, people still were having problems with their electricity, one they needed an electrician to fix. Luckily for the citizens with electrical problem, Michael was the man for the job. He was an electrician after all. He was on his phone with his boss so she would tell him exactly where is next job was.

“So the apartment building on 6th street? Apartment number 36?” he asked his boss over the phone. “I’ll do the request at the Tower of Pimps bar after that.” Then he groaned. “No Griffon, I’m not going to drink on the job. That’d be unprofessional. Plus I’m kind of busy saving up for my wedding. And before you ask it will happen eventually. Lindsay and I are both working really hard to earn money to afford both that and our regular living expenses.” Then Michal paused as he saw two men punch a rich looking kid to the ground. “I got to go. I just saw some kid get the shit kicked out of him and I’m going to help him. Hopefully I won’t get it too bad either. So bye.” Then Michael hung up the phone.

He ran over to the two men who were now hovering over the kid.

“Do you think Burns will be happy that we are going to experiment on this loudmouth brat?” Joel asked Adam

“WHAT THE FUCK?! I KNOW HE WAS FROM THE LUX BUT HE WANTS TO HELP THE FUCKING SLUMS AND GOD KNOWS WE NEED IT!” Michael yelled at Joel and Adam.

“Where you going to actually participate in his protest kid?” Adam asked.

“Not direct cause I have work and money to make so I can improve my life. But the activism will still help me while I’m not on top anyway," Michael replied again.

“So you support him but you aren’t actively there?” Joel asked.

“I mean, I would if things were easier. So would my fiancée probably. But they aren’t. Gavin Free wants to make it better. No matter how inconvenient it is sometimes.”

“Then you’re just as bad as he is,” Adam scoffed.

“But Mr. Free isn’t bad at all. He’s literally good. Annoying with his timing sometimes, but still good.”

“Then you’re going to join him," Joel said.

“I’m already on his side. I could be better and actively protest with him if I could bu-“

Then Adam punched him in the face, knocking him out too. Joel and Adam picked up both Michael and Gavin, slung them over their shoulders, then walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack walked up to his old high school in the Slums. He sighed. 

“Long time, no see, old friend," Jack said as he looked up at the school. He smiled. “I see you haven’t changed. I have changed thanks to that college scholarship I earned. I made my way to college, earned degrees in business and engineering, then started my own construction company once I graduated. I’m living in the Lux now. Can you believe it? I barely can myself. And now I’m building free, better quality homes in the Slums. People deserve to have stable homes to live in, I mean, they can be a danger to themselves anyway. But they still deserve to have homes that aren’t going to collapse on them in their sleep.” Then he waved and began to walk away. “I have to go now. It’s already probably weird enough to some, seeing the owner and CEO of a muti-million-dollar construction company in the Slums. Plus, I have a meeting in the morning. And Caiti, my wife, will be pissed," he finished  
Then Jack saw two men walking towards him.

“It’s a lovely evening isn’t it?” Joel asked Jack as he and Adam continued to walk toward him.

“Yes, I do think it has been a pretty present evening. But I do have to be on my way," Jack answered as he tried to continue to walk away again.

Adam stopped him. “Aren’t you Jack Pattillo? CEO of the Log Cabin construction company?” Adam asked. 

“Yes, I am. Why do you want an autograph or something? Because that would be overwhelming for me. I’m not that special or important. I’m just really lucky," Jack answered.

“Well what in the world are you doing in the slums then? A man like you as so much more in life," Joel asked seriously this time.

“I wasn’t always a rich man," Jack answered and shrugged. “A man like me has to have a starting place.” Then he gestured to the scenery around him. “I was just lucky enough to make my way out of this. And now I want to build houses for those who cannot afford stable living conditions. Everyone deserves a safe living environment. I mean, I know people of the Slums aren’t really safe from themselves, but they shouldn’t have to worry about their homes," he finished.

“So you want to help the Slums?” Adam asked.

“To a degree. I can’t save he people of it from themselves, but I can make their physical living conditions better. I do think they want to save themselves though. I hear they are still having protest for treatment of them by the Lux. We should be better to them, I mean, I know there are some messed up people here. But not all of them are bad. I wasn’t and I was able to make my life better. So I think we should give them a chance.”

“The slums is a waste of your time, Mr. Pattillo," Joel stated.

“I don’t agree with you on that. Not everyone in the slums is bad. I mean, I wasn’t and I was able to improve my life. So I think we should improve theirs," Jack said again.

“I guess you’re just as bad as the protesters," Adam said.

“I see nothing wrong with the protesters. They want to fight for what they believe is right," Jack said in response to the previous statement.

Joel and Adam rolled their eyes and punched Jack in the face, knocking him out.

“Out boss wasn’t even asking us to take care of him. He’ll like it when he hears what this one was planning," Joel said.

“If you make it out of this hell hole, you should just move on, not to to help it. But you’re right, this is going to be fun," Adam replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan filled the needle he was going to inject into the already unconscious test subject. 

Then he sighed in dismay.

“Another day, another dollar," he said to himself. Then Joel and Adam walked into the room with Ryan already in it.

“We have three more test subjects for you," Joel said.

“That famous, charismatic activist, and unfortunate witness/supporter of Free, and the CEO of Log Cabin. Turns out that he was originally from the slums and wanted to help it. We all know that shit ain’t gonna fly," Adam said.

“So, that’s great an all, but I’m starting to get scared of all of this,” Ryan replied.

“I don’t know why you’re scared. I mean, we are just using already useless to society subjects to test on,” Joel replied. 

“I mean; we’re trying to make a super hero. I’m sure people will appreciate that in the long run," Adam said. 

“I don’t like the fact that we killed all those people to get to our super hero in the first place," Ryan said. “I’m not happy with the fact that I administered the test doses that killed them. I’m basically a murderer now," Ryan finished.

“Half of them were murderers anyway. So they get what they deserve I guess,” Joel replied.

“I don’t like that I’m basically sentencing them to their death sentences," Ryan said.

“Not all murders are sentenced to death sentences in court. Normally it’s like, life in prison, or something," Ryan finished.

“We won’t have to worry about any of that once we are finally successful with testing on Gibson. And yes I mean without killing him," Adam said. 

“I know, but look at how many had to die just to get to this super hero thing?” Ryan replied.

“The deaths don’t matter in the long run. Also have you worked on the mind control serum too?” Joel asked.

“Yes. And now Blaine loves the Cockerel Corporation, would gladly work for them, and he still thinks he’s at home,” Ryan finished.

“Yes. Excellent. Now finish your testing on this Flynt Coal guy. We’re going to watch, then we have to run out and get more test subjects. Burns suggested trying this one bar in the slums. Turns out he used to know the owner and would love to do away with him,” Adam added.

Ryan nodded then walked over to the test subject, readying the needle. He got ready to inject him with the serum. He held the arm of the subject and brought the needle down. He missed the subject and accidentally stabbed his own hand.

“Fuck. I have basically killed myself now," Ryan said as he looked at where he had gotten himself with the needle.

“Can’t you change the needle or something? we didn’t want to test on you!” Joel exclaimed.

“No, I can’t change the needle, this particular vile has basically come in contact with my DNA. I’ll just finish the job. There are other scientists who work here who may be able to actually do a successful job on these test subjects. Welp. I was nice knowing you guys,” Ryan said. Then he pressed down on the needle, successfully injecting himself with the serum. Then he passed out.

“Well shit,” Adam said.

“I wasn’t expecting that to happen.” Joel said.

“Well he was kind of starting to doubt the work he was doing. So it’s kind of a win on our part. I’m still not happy we saw that shit,” Adam said.

“As sad as that was for us, we still have to go to that one bar. Hell, maybe we could also drink away our troubles, then kidnap that one guy," Joel said. 

“Alcohol as a coping mechanism. I like your thinking this time," Adam said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Geoff and Jeremy stood behind the bar, cleaning glasses.

“Interesting for your first day of work huh?” Geoff asked.

“I’m just happy I have work," Jeremy replied.

“And I’m happy to have an employee. I was worried I’d have to, like, close this place after Ray left," Geoff said.

“Geoff, there is a lot of trouble happening in this area right now, kidnappings and whatnot. People need to drink their troubles away. And I’m sure someone would try and work for you. Money is important and barely anyone has enough of it in this area. I’m a perfect example of this," Jeremy said.

Geoff sighed. “Well you aren’t going to make much. I’m lucky I was even able to afford to open this place in the first place," he said.

“Good luck finds all of us,” Jeremy replied.

“Yeah, and sometimes other people’s good luck turns into other people’s bad luck," Geoff said as he rolled his eyes. “I knew this one guy named Burnie Burns once, he was all uppity and stuff and he hated the Slums. I used to work with him at an internship thing. Then it ended and I went back home to the Slums because they didn’t give me a job. They gave one to Burns and he got even richer. And now he’s the CEO of the Cockerel Corporation. And it pissed me off. He once jokingly said he was going to offer me a job, then he literally said, ‘Just Kidding’. He’s a real piece of shit in this situation.”

“Things will get better. I can feel it,” Jeremy said. “But your hate ain’t worth it. You know you’re better than him and that should be enough.”

Then Joel and Adam walked in the bar.

“Welcome to T.O.P. bar. Sorry if you heard any of my complaining about anything. It was stupid. Anyway what can I get for you?” Geoff asked who he thought were his newest customers.

“Are you Geoff Ramsey?” Joel asked. 

“Yes. Why? But seriously, what can I get for you?” Geoff asked again.

“And you have a little friend. How cute," Adam said.

“So, do you actually want something to drink or…” Geoff tried to ask one more time.

“You’ll both do quite nicely. Burns will be happy about this," Joel said.

“What is actually going on right now?” Jeremy asked.

“You’ll see... or not. You’ll probably be dead anyway," Adam said.

“Huh? Jeremy asked. Then Adam knocked him out.

“Hey! You can’t just knock out my employee! Were you drunk before you got here?” Geoff asked. 

Joel rolled his eyes then knocked Geoff out too. “And now we can actually drink that booze," he said.

“We already knocked out the people who could make us cool cocktails," Adam said.

“We’ll live, but our livers won’t," Joel said.


	2. Can You Walk The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist piece for chapter 2: [Kickass- MIKA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm9d5wAXW5c)

It had been a few days since the group had been kidnapped. All six of the men had been unconscious at the Cockerel lab facility. Most of the staff assumed they were dying, so they had been checking everyone’s heart rate ever since. None of their heart rates were slowing down to a dangerous level, so that confused most of the staff. They decided to let it slide since they had been trying to make a live super hero in the first place. 

Finally, Geoff began to wake up. He shifted around before he actually opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed that he was in a plain white room with other men. He recognized Jeremy immediately. Then he looked around more. He saw that Gavin Free kid; that protester that was always on the news. Then he noticed Jack Pattillo, the CEO of that big construction company. He didn’t know who the other two people were. Then he realized he had no idea where he was. He knew he was in a room, but he didn’t know where the room was. 

“Where the fuck am I?” Geoff asked himself. And as he said the word ‘fuck’ a wave shot out of his mouth. The wave shook the whole room and woke the rest of the room. They all groaned. 

“What the fuck happened?” Michael growled out. 

“And where exactly are we?” Gavin asked as a follow up. 

“And what the fuck did I just do with my mouth?” Geoff asked. We he cursed, another wave shot out. Everyone groaned in response to the wave that was produced. 

“Look, I don’t know what you did or how you’re doing that, but I think you should stop cursing. Just as precaution,” Jack said to Geoff. 

“Ok fine. Whatever. I’ll censor myself. But only for now,” Geoff replied. 

“Why don’t we try to lighten the mood? We could introduce ourselves. Maybe tell what we do. I’ll start. I’m Ryan Haywood. I don’t really have a job anymore,” Ryan said. 

“I’m Gavin. I do slow-motion videography. I mainly am a cameraman for the news,” Gavin said about himself. 

“Funny. I thought you would have said you’re a Slums rights activist,” Michael said. 

“I do that to. But why don’t you introduce yourself then?” Gavin replied. 

“Fine. Michael. Electrician,” Michael grunted. 

“Well then. Hello. I’m Jack. I’m a business man,” Jack said. 

“And my name’s Jeremy. I’m a bar tender. And I guess that means you’re last Geoff,” Jeremy said. Geoff merely grunted in response. “Geoff, Jack said you shouldn’t curse, not that you can’t talk at all.” 

Geoff rolled his eyes. “Fine. My name’s Geoff, but you probably already got that from Jeremy calling me my name. And I’m a bar owner. Specially the owner of the bar Jeremy works at, therefore that makes me his boss,” he finished. 

“Yeah we all know each other now so we can kind of get along. Hopefully,” Jack said with a smile.   
Suddenly, four men walked into the room. The group recognized two of them, being the men who attacked them the day before. The group didn’t recognize the other two. Well, Ryan actually did, but he wasn’t ready to share that with the group. Finally, the scientist of the group walked into the center of the room. The man in the suit followed behind him. 

“As you can see Miles, these are our latest test subjects. They seem to be taking longer to die than the others. They’ll breathe their last breath eventually,” the scientist said. 

“We all breathe our last breath eventually, Gus. Death is an inevitability for all of us. Unless someone is working in something that will make immortality happen. I solute that but don’t want it myself,” Ryan said. 

“I don’t need your sass, Ryan. I thought you were going to die, but here you are,” Gus replied. 

“So did I,” Ryan said. 

“So, are you like, going to tell us what the…frig… we’re doing here?” Geoff asked. 

“Very well then,” Gus said then he cleared his throat. “Here at Cockerel Corporation, we have been trying to engineer a super hero so save Achievement City. 

Unfortunately, all of our test subjects so far have passed on. Except you guys. You six are our first survivors. Congratulations,” he finished. 

“Ok, so we aren’t dead. Great. So, can we like, leave?” Gavin asked. 

“No you all cannot. We still have to test what the effects of the serum we injected into all of you were,” Gus said again. 

“You should be happy Ryan! Your serum didn’t actually kill you. That must mean you were close,” Joel said. 

Ryan gulped. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lied. 

“Did the serum do shit to your brain or are you just playing dumb?” Adam asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re implying but you should CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!!!!” Ryan yelled. 

“Whatever, crazy,” Joel said. 

Then the group left the room, locking the door. 

“We have to get the fuck out of here!” Gavin said. 

“We also need to find our stuff. I don’t think running around outside with hospital gowns on would be smart cause we could get arrested for indecent exposure. Plus, I’d like to call my wife, who’s probably already pissed at me. She deserves to know I’m alright at least,” Jack said. 

Then all six men got out of their beds and walked towards the door. Michael tried it first. The knob wouldn’t budge. 

“Shit’s locked,” he said. 

Then all men tried to unlock the door. It wasn’t working for any of them until Geoff tried it. He snapped the lock and the door opened. He had no idea how he was able to do that. 

“Great! And now to find our stuff before we get caught. Then getting the fuck out,” Jack said. 

Ryan thought about it and suddenly the location came to mind. He hadn’t known it before he thought about it for the first time, but now he knew, which was weird for him. 

“I think I know where they are keeping our stuff. I don’t know how I know, but it’s best if you follow me,” Ryan said as he ran out the door. The rest of the group followed right behind. 

They finally came to an unlabeled, closet door. They opened it and found drawers with each of their names on it. They opened their drawers and quickly put their clothes back on. Suddenly the alarm went off. 

“We need to run out of here. NOW!” Geoff yelled. 

“I think I can guess where the exit is,” Ryan added as the directions suddenly came to mind. Yet again they followed Ryan to an exit. They managed to avoid   
guards and staff as they got too their destination. 

They got to the door and opened it. Then they ran to the fence keeping them inside the complex, and helped each other jump it. 

“So, where do we go from here? I mean, they’re gonna look for us,” Michael pointed out. 

Geoff quickly thought to himself. Then a place to hide came to mind. 

“I think I know a place,” he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for more world building. In this AU, Achievement City was founded in 1863. it is in Texas, basically where Austin is. The current mayor of it is Matt Hullum. And no he doesn't appear in this story. At all. Have an unedited verisn of this chapter for now, you'll get and edited one later.


	3. Do You Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suicide attempt.  
> Playlist song for this week:[We Come Together-Goldfish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-tNUur2YoU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll. I'm posting this un-edited cause I'm waiting for my Beta to get back to me. Or if you also would like to Beta for me,[you know where to find me](http://rejectedusername-trashfics.tumblr.com/) (or comment with your info here, that works too)

Jack, Ryan, Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy all followed Geoff back down the Slums of Achievement City.

“So where exactly are we going?” Jack asked.

“The Tower of Pimps bar. Or T.O.P for short,” Geoff answered.

“Geoff, are you sure it’s actually a good idea to go back there? I mean, they DID fucking kidnap us from there,” Jeremy asked, filled with paranoia.

“SHIT!” Michael yelled. “I was supposed to fix your electrical problems. Now I gotta call Griffon and tell her I never did the apartment or your bar.”

“Michael, we all have people to call. I have to call my wife. You should call any family and partner you have. That goes for all of us, unless the rest of you guys are single. Not that there’s anything wrong with that anyway,” Jack stated.

Michael hadn’t really listened to him because he was too busy on his phone. “Griffon, I never got to that apartment,” he said into his phone. “Shit happened. And now me and the rest of the guys who ended up with me are going to that bar place you told me to fix up too.”

Then a dog walked up to the group and started barking. “Listen I gotta go, there’s this dog here and it’s pissing me off. I’ll be safe this time,” he said as he hung up the phone. Then he responded to the barking of the dog. “Dude, we don’t have any food.” The dog whined in response. “We haven’t eaten in a while either so I get being hungry. And now that you said something I’m really feeling it too. But quit your complaining, someone else will take pity on you and feed you. We gotta take care of ourselves first,” he droned. The dog nodded and walked away. “How the fuck did I do that?”

“The lab seemed to be trying to make super heroes and they used us as test subjects. That must have been your power that you got. We all got super powers probably. I mean, they were going to keep us their longer to force us to be heroes on their terms,” Ryan said.

Gavin began to jump up and down. “Oh we got super powers? THAT’S TOP. Not referring to the bar which is T.O.P. and I assume is top quality for the area. Now I wonder if we’ll all figure out what our powers are,” he went on, excitedly.

Suddenly the wind blew and blew the hat off Jeremy’s head. “Shit,” he said. Then he began to grow. He grew big enough to grab the hat before it blew too far away. Then he looked down and realized he was taller than everyone else. He laughed to himself. “Who’s the short one now?” he jokingly asked. Then he shrunk back to his normal height.

“Well… now we know yours, Jeremy,” Ryan said.

“Great. Mine’s lame in comparison,” Michael said with a sigh.

“Now, I think we should be our own super heroes on our own terms once we discover all our powers! What do you guys think?” Gavin asked. 

“I think I don’t wanna be here anymore,” Geoff said. “Jeremy, you lead them back. You can all go in the room I told you, you shouldn’t go in unless it’s an emergency. This situation counts as an emergency now. Welp. See ya,” he finished. Then he began to walk into traffic.

“GEOFF NO!” Gavin yelled as he ran after him. The whole world seemed to be moving in slow motion to Gavin. He caught up to Geoff, grabbed him, and pulled him back to the sidewalk. “Safe and sound,” He said happily. 

Everything faded back to normal for Gavin, now that he wasn’t running. “Super Speed. Interesting,” Ryan said.

“What the hell?! I’ll try again,” Geoff said as he tried to walk back into traffic again. 

Jack shot up his hands. “STOP!!!!!!” he yelled. Then a force field shot out of his hands and enveloped Geoff. “Cool. I have protective hands. Maybe I was made to protect people,” he finished as he used the field to pull Geoff back again.

“Ok. I get it. You aren’t a fan of offing yourself,” Geoff said as he walked back into traffic as soon as he was released. 

Then Ryan’s eyes turned black and suddenly a physical version of Geoff’s shadow rose from the ground, and pulled Geoff to safely again. “Shadow manipulation? I guess I makes sense since it reflects the dark part of my personality,” Ryan said as the shadow pulled Geoff back and released him.

As soon as Geoff was free, he ran back into the road and was immediately hit. The car as heavily damaged, but Geoff didn’t look like he got a scratch.

“Geoff are you alright?” Jack asked

“Not for very much longer,” he replied.

“You might be alright for now, but the car that hit you isn’t,” Ryan said. 

Then Geoff turned around to actually see the car that hit him. It was heavily damaged and looked like it had an imprint of his body. “What the fu—dge?” Geoff said.

“You must have super strength that makes you too strong to receive damage from something like that,” Ryan stated.

“Now did you want to go back to T.O.P. or not?” Jeremy asked.

“We can totally come up with super hero names if being heroes is what we’re going to do,” Gavin cheered, excitedly.

Geoff sighed. “And I have the perfect super base for us,” he said as the group walked into the bar. Geoff opened the door to find Griffon there.

“The door was unlocked for some reason when you weren’t even here. And since it seems like MICHAEL…” she yelled out his name for emphasis. “Hadn’t fixed your problem yet, I finally found free time to walk over here and try and fix it. There still seems to be some problems with your conductor, but the rest of it looks ok,” Griffon said.

Geoff blushed. “I… uh… thanks. You can have a free drink if you want,” he said.

Then Michael walked over to where Griffon was. “Thanks boss. The only reason I didn’t do any of it was because shit happened that even I don’t understand. I’ll see if I can get the conductor now,” he said to her.

She stepped away giving him room to work. “Well, I have more work to do elsewhere, so I’ll be off,” Griffon said as she exited the bar.

“Holy crud,” Geoff said as he slid down to the floor.

“Sounds like someone has a crush. Cute,” Jack commented.

Michael was working hard at the conductor when suddenly, an electric bolt shot out of his hand, successfully starting the generator. “Holy shit. I guess it’s not just talking to animals,” he said.

“We should come up with super hero names for ourselves now. I like Vav for myself,” Gavin said as he picked a glass so he could pour himself a drink. Then he tripped and dropped the glass. The pointed his hands towards the glass, not thinking he’d get the glass in time, and then waves shot out and made the glass move in slow motion. “I HAVE SLO-MO HANDS! It’s kinda like my job too. I feel like this has been done before in an alternate universe though,” he squealed.

“So some people have two powers. Great,” Geoff said sarcastically.

“Oh shut up you have two powers. Sonic voice and super strength. But you might want to calm down, you’re cursing and I thought we agreed you shouldn’t until you control your sonic voice,” Jeremy said.

Geoff looked at him confused. “I wasn’t cursing out loud cause I know I ain’t supposed to right now. But how the heck did you know about my colorful thoughts? Did you read my mind or something? Cause I think you did,” Geoff went on.

Then Michael tried to throw his shoe at Gavin for being annoying about super heroes. Jack held out his hands in warning and the shoe stopped flying.

“I think I have telekinesis. Also don’t throw your shoes Michael, it’s rude. And to contribute to your thing from earlier, I’d call myself Beardo. People have used that as an insult for me, so I’d like to turn it into something heroic and ruining the insult or it,” Jack said.

“I’ll turn something that’s sometimes used to insult me for my name. I’ll be the Lil’ Man. ‘Cause I can literally be little if I want to,” Jeremy added.

“Great. Everyone except me has two powers. I’m kinda pissed about it and I know this is probably gonna drive me crazy. I’ll be the king of crazy. Mad King if you will,” Ryan said.

“Mad King sounds like a villain name but you could turn it into an awesome hero name, Rye,” Gavin said. “I’m glad we’re fully coming up with this. My girlfriend, Meg, can design and make out costumes. She may be busy being on the news but she’ll find time,” he went on.

“I’ll go by Mogar. It’s my warrior nickname,” Michael said with a smile.

“And you can be ‘The Boss’, Geoff. You took us back here, and I’m assuming you’re gonna let us use that secret room as like a base or something,” Jeremy said.

“You got it. Now we gotta fix this city. Not for glory, but because it’s right,” Geoff said with a hopeful smile. The group had an interesting, heroic future ahead of them.


	4. Where Do We Go From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playlist song for this chapter:[Radioactive-Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktvTqknDobU)

After the group had chosen their names, Geoff came up with a name for their super team, the Achievement Hunters, the hunters for justice in Achievement City. The group came up with color schemes that they wanted their costumes to be, and gave them to Gavin’s girlfriend, Meg. After that she immediately started designing their costumes. She would eventually give the designs to Jack so he could get them professionally made. They didn’t actually want to wait for the costumes, so Meg painted them hoodies and made temporary masks so they could protect their identities while they fought crime sooner.

Once they had gotten their temporary costumes, they immediately went looking for crime to be fought in the slums. They stepped outside their base, or the bomb shelter underneath Geoff’s bar and found a group chasing a helpless woman. 

“HELP ME!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the woman yelled.

“Just give us your cash, and we won’t physically harm you,” one of the men from the bad group said.

“We have no problem harming you mentally, but we’ll fucking ruin you physically if you don’t listen to us and give us your money,” the second man said.

“Life ain’t cheap, now you gotta suffer more with us,” The third, and final member of the bad group said.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BUTTHEADS!” Geoff yelled to the group.

“Who the fuck are you nerdy weirdos? There isn’t even a comic con this weekend, so take off the idiotic masks, and just walk away,” the first man responded.

“We are the Achievement Hunter, the hunters of justice in Achievement City, and what you’re doing is wrong so prepare to be stopped,” Geoff announced.

“Aw that’s cute,” the second man said. Then he pulled a gun and pointed it at the good guys. “But it’s stupid, so prepare to die.”

In response to that. Jack put a force field around the woman. “I know the field thing doesn’t make sense, but it’s just covering you to protect you.” 

“What the fuck?! Are y’all super heroes or something?” the women asked, confused.

“We are, The Boss already said our group name, but you can call me Beardo if you want,” Jack said.

“Oh Hell no!” the third man said as he also pulled out a gun and began to shoot at the Hunters.

Gavin ran, turning his super speed on, over to the bullets and smacked them out of the air. Then he went back to the group.

“Nice job, Vav,” Geoff said with a smile.

One of the men ran over and grabbed Michael, holding him still. “Oh shit! Whatever will I do to get out of this mess?” Michael said sarcastically. Then he touched the man with his hands. “Oh wait,” he said has he shocked the man. The man fell over and passed out from the electricity. Then Michael reached down to check the man’s pulse. “It’s ok. I didn’t kill him,” he said with relief.

“Good one Mogar. Now I’ll finish these…” Geoff paused and turned to make sure he was facing the two that were still standing up, “…FUCKERS off” Then a wave shot out of Geoff’s mouth and knocked the last two over. “Mad King, you grab one. Lil’ Man, you grab the other two,” he said.

Ryan summoned and controlled a physical form of one man’s shadow and had it grab him. Jeremy made his hand grow to grab the other two men.

“You’ll being going to the police station,” Geoff said to the passed out men.

“Wait! Before you go…” The women said as Jack let the force field down. “My name is Barbara and I wanted to thank you for saving me. Now I can spend my money on something stupid to help me recover,” Barbara finished.

“Like what?” Jack asked.

“Like I could use a drink after that fucking ordeal,” she answered.

“I drink a lot and I recommend the Tower of Pimps bar. It’s closed at the moment but I know it’ll be open later so you can go there if you want to,” Geoff said.

“I’ll keep that bar in mind. There aren’t that many non-sleazy paces in this area, but you guys are super heroes so I’ll trust your bar recommendations. So thanks for everything,” Barbara said as she walked away.

“Now we can be done and have drinks ourselves,” Geoff said.

“I don’t drink,” Ryan replied.

“Well, you can have, like, a diet coke or something.”

“I do like diet coke.”

“Oh and I was thinking of a special tower of pimps drink you could have,” Gavin said as he started walking back towards the bar. The rest of the group followed.  
The group quickly changed back into their regular clothing. Geoff quickly stepped behind the bar. “Alright Gavin, tell me your idea and I’ll make it,” he said.

“Ok so on the bottom, like a dark, purple or black in color drink.” Gavin started. Geoff got out regular vodka and poured it in the glass. He got purple dye and dyed the liquid dark at the bottom. “Then get lemon vodka, and put it on top. It would be like gold plates on like, an obsidian pedestal, a total IRL tower of pimps!” Gavin finished. Geoff poured the lemon vodka to finish it off. Then he took a sip.

“This shit’s good. I’m keeping it. I’ll make everyone one. Except Ryan ‘cause he doesn’t drink for some reason and I respect that,” Geoff said with a smile. 

“Are you guys open?” Barbara said as she walked in.

“We sure are,” Geoff said “And I, with some help. Just came up with a new drink. Who you like the lemony Tower of Pimps drink?” he asked.

“I’m not even drunk yet but for some reason you sound hella familiar. But yes, I’ll take it. I had a hard, traumatic day,” she answered as she sat down at the bar.

Geoff gulped. “I’ve never seen you before in my life,” he lied. “But you’re welcomed here whenever we’re opened.”

Then Barbara turned and saw Michael. “But I’m 93% sure I know who you are,” she said to him.

“What are you…” he started to ask.

“You’re Lindsay’s fiancé aren’t you?” she cut him off to ask him.

“Yes. How do you know…?” he tried to ask but was cut off again.

“I work at that R.W.B.Y. restaurant with her in the Lux. And before you ask, I’m just as surprised as you are that they’d hire people like us from the Slums,” she said. Then she turned towards Gavin and Jack. “Speaking of Lux. Here we have two well know people from the Lux. I mean, you’re Jack Pattillo, CEO of Log Cabin. And you’re Gavin Free, active protester wanting to fix the Slums with your voice. Why the hell are you guys still in the slums or trying to protect it? I know there’s some crazy shit going on but why bother since you’re you?” she asked Jack and Gavin.

“Long story,” Jack and Gavin said in unison. 

Then the group smiled happily and continued to talk about other things with Barbara. Ryan looked weird and didn’t contribute to the conversation.

“What’s wrong Ryan?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s complicated. I’ll explain it to all of you guys when the bar’s closed. You’re not going to believe the thing I just discovered through intense thought,” Ryan answered.

“What situation? The one where you don’t have a drink? How is everyone involved with that?” Barbara asked.

“Don’t worry about me not drinking. Just focus on your drink,” he replied.

Barbara shrugged and continued with her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even know I was gonna put Barbara in this fic until I was writing today. Anyway sometimes the Lux will hire people from the Slums to do low level, no skill jobs. fun fact for ya.


	5. The Weird Fourth Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist song:[Immortals-Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9PxOanFjxQ)

It had been a few days since the Hunters had taken down their first criminal group. Ryan was still lost in thought about this weird thing he had discovered through thought. He had also realized his second power was super genius, so why he had started to realize the things he had made sense to him now.

The team was having a meeting at Jack’s house in the Lux. Jack had wanted to thank them all for their kindness and this was how he wanted to show his thanks.

“It’s been freakin’ forever since I’ve been to the Lux,” Geoff commented as he walked through the front door, following Jack.

“I’ve never been, and this place is hella nice, Jack,” Michael said as he followed Geoff in.

“And Meg might actually finish our designs tonight, so she may or may not deliver them,” Gavin added with excitement.

“I’ve never been in these parts either. This is all super cool. And I can’t wait for those designs Gavin. This will all be amazing and we’ll look amazing!” Jeremy announced, with the same excitement as Gavin.

“My wife Caiti is overseeing the chefs and will make sure dinner goes well. She’ll be joining us as well, as long as y’all don’t mind,” Jack said as he led the rest of the group to the dining room.

Ryan was still silent, lost in thought of what he had discovered. He sat down at the table at the same time the other men did. “Oh my god, Ryan, we barely know anything about you, are you at least feeling somewhat happy about this dinner?” Geoff asked.

Ryan paused his thoughts for a second to respond. “…It’s actually goddess,” he corrected.

“God, goddess. What’s it matter?”

“She identifies as a girl so it’s actually goddess.”

“Ok, so why does that even matter?”

“She had to cut her hair off for medical reasons, so she really hates being mistaken for a dude.”

“So why does it matter to us?”

“We exist in her universe, apparently we’re all entertainers. She almost died trying to meet us so now her universe’s versions of us know about her too. They also kinda already know about the other stories she’s worked on about us.”

“She’s worked on other stories?”

“She is a fangirl so she wrote ‘fanfiction’ about us. There was one she worked on where we were all teleported into the game ‘Minecraft’. There were also stories she worked on with a co-author, who would kinda be considered a god. One of them was a murder mystery sorta deal that was also based on a Japanese game called Dangan Ronpa. It never formally finished because a horrible accident happened to her and the co-author. The other one, which she said she will formally finish despite the co-author’s original wishes, was one where me and this guy named Ray, try and destroy the internet,” Ryan finished.

“So, like, were any of the rest of us in these fanfics she wrote?” Michael asked.

“Oh all of us were in them. Half of us died in the murder one. We are all brave heroes of the world in the Minecraft one. It was mostly me and that Ray guy in the internet one. You and Gavin we’re in an implied sexual relationship temporarily in the internet one. The goddess doesn’t personally want to make you and Gavin kiss though. There are other people who write fanfiction about us that will make us do that,” Ryan answered.

“Wait people think we’d work together romantically? I’m not into that in this universe, but I guess that’s ok in others. Who else do fans tend to ship?” Gavin asked.

“Well, they tend to ship you and Michael a lot. They also ship me with that Ray guy, or you. They sometimes ship Jack with Geoff. They-” he was interrupted.

“That Ray guy you keep mentioning was my old employee before Jeremy. He got a new job and a girl and moved to Twitch Town,” Geoff said.

“Ok then. As I was saying, they also think you, Geoff, and Michael are good together. Sometimes they think Jeremy is good with this guy named Matt-” he was interrupted again.

“He’s my neighbor here. He lives in the apartment next to me. If you were wondering, which you probably weren’t but I told you anyway,” Jeremy said.

“Anyway, I can’t think of anything else in the relationship department. I know they write about a thing where some of us have weird doglike dicks and like there’s three genders. But I think that’s it with all that weirdness. I’m sorry I said I was gonna tell you about all this days ago. Not sure why I waited but I did,” Ryan finished for real this time.

“Ok, so this is all weird and a lot to take in, but we can always joke about it if we want,” Geoff said.

“We do in the goddess’s universe,” Ryan replied.

“DINNER’S READY!” Caiti yelled as she walked in the room followed by servers carrying spaghetti. “They made spaghetti, but I figure you got that from the serving staff carrying it in,” she finished calmly.

“Thank you. And it’s nice to meet you, I’m Geoff,” Geoff added as a thank you.

“It’s nice to meet you Geoff. You look very calm for a man that is leading a group of new super heroes. I think it’s noble that you all are helping the slums. I know it’s a homecoming for you Jack, I know you’re also from the Lux Mr. Free, but don’t know why the rest of you all want to help the Slums so much.”

“We’re from there,” Michael and Jeremy said.

“And I have a sad-ish reason for wanting to make the Slums a better place. I’ll tell you all one day,” Gavin said.

“Ok, I didn’t know you were originally from the Slums,” Geoff said to Jack.

“College scholarship baby,” Jack replied with a smirk.

“Why the hell am I the leader?” Geoff asked next.

“I mean, you are ‘The Boss’ and the base is underneath your bar,” Jack replied again.

“Now I’m making you my second in command. Cause you kinda already are,” Geoff finally said.

“Well thank you then,” Jack responded.

“Oh! I’m so proud of you, Jack!” Caiti said with a smile. “My lovely husband rising up to help the Slums as a super hero, and a regular CEO hero!”

Suddenly the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it for you, sir,” a servant said as he walked to get the door. The group continued to eat dinner and enjoy each other’s company. Then the servant returned. “Sir, it is a young woman asking for Geoff Ramsey here, she says she has something to give you.”

“I’ll take Geoff to the door. I’ll help him out there if he needs it. Thank you,” Jack said to the servant. Geoff and he got up and walked towards the front door.

“This could be our designs. Or at least I hope so cause how the hell else would anyone even know I’m in the Lux?” Geoff said. As they walked to the door, they saw the young woman with a folder in her hands.

“You must be Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo. I’m Meg Turney, otherwise known as that girl from the news and Gavin’s girlfriend,” Meg said.

“Nice to meet you,” Jack said.

“And can we help you?” Geoff asked.

Meg held out her designs to hand them to Geoff. “I finished the designs for your costumes,” She beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to disparage any ships here. There are ones I do and don't like to read. I will never write any of them in a serious romantic manner. Don't ask me what my ships are, it will be weird for me when I meet them in May if I talk to them about them cause they already know I personally write fanfics about them.


	6. Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist song for this chapter: [We Come Running- Youngblood Hawke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ECw5DTULQ8)

Michael had just gotten back to his apartment after a long day’s work. He was still trying to figure out how to balance saving the Slums and not getting fired for occasionally having to miss some of his work assignments to help the Hunters.

Lindsay was sitting on the couch watching TV when he arrived.

“Lindsay? What are you doing home? I thought you had work,” he said to her.

“I was given the night off. Apparently Cockerel is having a big party thing tomorrow night and they wanted us to be well rested for that tomorrow. Apparently they don’t want us workers from the Slums to fuck up their image too much,” she said.

“That sorta makes sense. I mean, those fuckers do hate everything about the Slums, so they’d wanna do anything to piss us off. They’d be so worried about fucking up their own image that they wouldn’t wouldn’t want us to do it for them. But god, Cockerel sucks,” Michael ranted back.

“Da fuck they ever do to you?”

“It’s a long-ass story.”

“And what’s up with the Mogar cosplay costume? I’m guessing he’s your favorite of the Hunters, he’s mine too, but there ain’t any conventions coming up, so is it like a role play thing or something?”

“I’m not sure how I should tell you anyway. Or if I should tell you.”

“You’ve also been hanging out at Geoff’s bar a lot. Are you bothered by something that you need to drink away?”

“No, it’s more of a hangout thing, I surprisingly haven’t drunk as much lately even though I could-” Michael was interrupted by the sound of a rock hitting the window. “-Could use a drink after what’s been going on with-” he was interrupted again. “EVERYTHING!” he yelled as he ran over to the window to figure out and yell at whomever was throwing the rocks.

When he got to the window he was surprised to find who was standing outside of it. It was Ray. “Dude! Why you throwing rocks? You could’ve just come in and knock on our door like a normal person,” Michael yelled out the window

“This was more dramatic and I thought it would be cool,” Ray replied.

“Who’s that?” Lindsay asked.

“Ray’s back for some reason. I’m going to go to the bar probably. He might not have gone to say hi to Geoff yet and I know Geoff would want to see him. Jeremy might want to meet him too, it’s like a bartending convention,” Michael said.

“Have fun, but not too much fun,” Lindsay said as Michael ran out the door.

He ran down to Ray and pulled him into a huge hug. “Da fuck you doin’ back. I mean, I’m excited to see you but surprised.”

Ray reciprocated the hug. “Brownman Bar in Twitch Town was called in to help cater with R.W.B.Y. restaurant in Lux. I’m surprised about all of this,” he replied.

“So you like your new job huh?”

“Let’s talk about how I’m enjoying my new life in general. Brownman is so much nicer than T.O.P. I’m surprised they even hired me. I got richer, a new apartment, a girlfriend named Tina, and a shiba named Charlie. My life is awesome. Have you and Lindsay decided on when your wedding is yet?” he went on.

“No,” Michael replied sadly. “We’re still working on building up funds and I’ve been hella busy doing something I’m not sure if I can or should talk about. But have you been to T.O.P. yet?” he asked

“Nope, but now that you reminded me, I think that’s a really good idea and we should totally do that,” Ray replied.

He and Michael walked to T.O.P. laughing and joking about life. When they got there, Jeremy and Geoff we behind the bar, and Gavin and Ryan were sitting at the bar.

“Ok Jeremy, you’re getting better with this Tower of Pimps drink, but I think you should-” he was also interrupted by Ray.

“LADIES,” Ray jokingly yelled as he walked in.

“Seriously Ray? You haven’t seen these guys in months and this is how you greet them, you don’t even know the new guys and this is now their first impression of you. Congratulations,” Michael said.

Geoff had stopped what he was doing. “Holy shi—crud. Ray? What… in the world are you doing here?” Geoff asked.

“My new job got called in to help a party thing at the Lux,” Ray responded.

“Fuck the Lux,” both Gavin and Ryan said simultaneously.

“Gav, you’re from the Lux,” Jeremy said.

“But I’m pretty sure that Cockerel is having that party-” Gavin said before being interrupted.

“They are,” Ray said.

“-So Fuck the Lux because of Cockerel. I’m still mad at them for everything,” Gavin finished.

“Well would you like to try our new Tower of Pimps drink? It may not be perfect but it will still be good,” Jeremy asked.

“Sorry replacement. I don’t drink. kinda ironic cause I’m a bartender,” Ray answered.

“Oh!” Ryan said happily. “You’re in the same boat as me,” he finished with a smile.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“It’s a long story that will probably be 10 chapters.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

They all introduced themselves properly. Ray finally met Gavin, the famous protester from the Lux, nobody really new Ryan’s story, and he met Jeremy, the guy who replaced him. They caught up and had a good time. Everything was fine until two men burst into the bar with guns.

“Hands up where I can see them!” the first one shouted. Michael quickly ran into the bathroom and Geoff ducked under the bar.

“I know the Hunters tend to hang out here, so we’re gonna fuck it up for them,” the second one said.

“Give us your cash and we might let you all live,” the first one said.

“Holy shit. When I came back and wanted to visit, I was expecting good times, not a stand up,” Ray said quietly and nervously.

“I wish Jack didn’t have a meeting tonight, then he’d be better a shielding Ray from bullets,” Ryan said.

“Da fuck are you-” Ray started and was interrupted by Geoff as ‘The Boss’ coming up from behind the counter and Michael re-entering the room as Mogar.

“Mogar, shock one. I’ll knock out the other,” Geoff ordered.

“Sure thing Boss,” Michael replied. He ran over and shocked one of the guys. Geoff hoped over the bar, ran up to the other guy, and punched him out.

“But yeah, Jack would have had the force field to shield y’all ‘cause I know you didn’t all remember your costumes,” Geoff said as he turned around to talk to his men.

“So are you guys gonna turn them in now or…?” Jeremy asked. “I mean we’d do it but I’m not sure the rest of us have our costumes with us.”

“I have mine in the base. Mad King could turn them in,” Ryan said.

Michael took off his mask and rubbed his face. “Nah. We’ll tie them up in the closet or something and do it later. I could really use a drink first. Jeremy, I’ll take on of your almost Towers of Pimps,” Michael said. Geoff and Gavin dragged the two men to the closet.

“HOLY-FUCKING-SHIT!!!!!!!” Ray yelled.

Michael turned towards him and sighed. “Shit. I forgot you were here,” he said.

“You have super powers! And Geoff has super powers. And I’m assuming the rest of you guys have them too.”

Both Ryan and Jeremy sighed. “Super genius and shadow manipulation,” Ryan said.

“Size control and mind reading. And I know you’re wondering how this all happened. Like literally,” Jeremy said.

“I can also talk to animals. Gavin can manipulate time to make things go super slow, and he has super speed so everything’s in slo-mo for him. Geoff (just in case you couldn’t tell) has super strength. He also has sonic voice. He needs to learn how to control it better so he needs to practice with it so it won’t go off every time he cusses. Jack, who you haven’t met, can project force fields and has telekinesis. Happy?” Michael explained.

“So have you had these your whole life and just not told me about this?” Ray asked.

“Nope. Cockerel kidnapped us, like a month ago and forced them into us. They were gonna force us to stay, ‘cause we were the first ones who didn’t die then they tried this. But we broke out and have been trying our super hero thing ever since,” Michael explained to answer the second question.

“Those fuckers. But thanks for saving me,” Ray said.

Then Geoff and Gavin walked out of the back. “Yo Michael, what’s up with the Mogar costume?” Geoff asked.

“Don’t worry about acting like this is fake, I told him the whole truth,” Michael responded.

“Seriously?”

“Yes. He did. And we have explained what we have ourselves,” Ryan said.

“Well, I have super speed and slo-mo creation,” Gavin added happily.

“I already told him what you have,” Michael said.

“Oh…” Gavin replied, semi-sadly.

“But anyway. Geoff, I’d like to thank you for saving me,” Ray said.

Geoff walked over and messed with Ray’s hair. “Your welcome buddy. We have a super hero group name too. We’re called the Hunters. We help save the Slums. Kinda a big deal around here,” Geoff said.

“It makes sense that you’re a big deal. And continue to help save this area. Would have been cool if I had gotten powers too. I’ve always dreamed of having x-ray vision and laser eyes,” Ray gushed.

“Maybe in another universe buddy,” Geoff laughed. Everyone in the group smiled.


	7. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playlist song for this chapter: [Money-Mystery Skulls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmypOLoynCM)

Burnie Burns sat in his office at Cockerel Corporation headquarters in the Lux of Achievement City. He had been long preparing for this great day. He pressed a button on his office phone to contact his secretary.

“Chelsea,” he called into the phone.

The voice on the other end sighed as an immediate response. “Yes, CEO Burns?” the voice properly responded.

“Send Luna up here. I haven’t discussed tonight properly with him,” Burnie informed his secretary on the other line.

“Very well, CEO,” the secretary finished and ended the call from her end.

“Yes, this is good. Now Achievement City will know it has a true hero coming to save it. One that is a complete Cockerel Corp. advertisement. The Gibson test kid will sell the company’s products and everyone will be my unofficial slaves to commercialism. Muwhahaha MUWHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA-“ he started to laugh but was interrupted.

“Um, Mr. Burns?” Miles said as he walked into the room. “You’re doing that evil laugh thing again. And it’s hella creepy,” he finished.

“Ah yes. There you are Miles.”

“But why evil laugh? I mean, aren’t we the good guys?” Miles asked.

“Of course we are!” Burnie replied with a scoff.

“I was working on meeting plans for tonight’s dinner party thing. Not sure exactly why we’re having that but RWBY does have good food. The waitresses are pretty too. She did you need something from me?”

“I’d like to show you why we are having this party tonight. Come with me,” Burnie finished as he walked out of his door. 

Miles shrugged in confusion but followed Burnie out. He smiled because now he hoped that he was actually going to learn what the night was going to be all about. He and Burnie walked into an elevator. The doors closed and Burnie pressed to go to the bottom floor.

“There is something amazing I need to show you. It’s the biggest project that Cockerel has worked on,” Burnie stated as the elevator went down.

The elevator arrived on the bottom floor and Burnie walked out first. Miles followed quickly behind him. “This is very important.”

“I could have sworn those huntress dolls were the biggest project Cockerel has worked on. I mean, they’re like super heroes in their world,” Miles commented.

“How about super heroes in our world,” Burnie responded as the two walked into the labs at Cockerel. They saw Dr. Sorola working on testing Blaine’s new abilities. “This Gibson test kid will be the new super hero who saves Achievement City from all of the terror that plagues it,” Burnie and Miles walked down into the test area. “Gus, are you training him on how to use his abilities?” he asked

“Yes. We were just helping him figure out his speech first. Then we were going to train him with how to use and control his strength,” Gus answered.

“Do you know if he has any other powers besides strength and speed?” Burnie questioned.

“Unfortunately, he doesn’t have the ability to fly. But on the interestingly cool plus side, he has the ability to manipulate water,” He answered again.

“Cool, he’s like a real life water bender!” Miles exclaimed excitedly.

“Miles. This is business. We need to stay professional,” Burnie said to Miles. Then he turned back to Gus. “And congratulations on your first successful living person with powers. We really needed that and Gibson was the best choice for our hero,” he congratulated.

Both Miles and Gus groaned. “Yeah. About that…” Gus started then trailed off in thought.

“Those douches are now saving the Slums.” Miles said as he rolled his eyes. “So unfortunately there’s that,” he continued.

Burnie’s eyes widened in surprise and horror. “What exactly are you talking about?” he asked.

“So about a month ago,” Gus started, “We had our first ACTUAL successful test subjects. It was that douche from your past who’s a bar owner now, his employee, an angry electrician, that obnoxious activist originally from the Lux, the CEO of Log Cabin, and get this, Dr. Haywood accidently ended up testing on himself, and he lived too,” he finished.

“Those were the guys who were in here when I was seeing this for the first time right?” Miles asked.

“Yes. And unfortunately they escaped and are now doing their super hero thing in the Slums like you said,” Gus answered.

“This is highly unfortunate,” Burnie said with a frown.

Blaine, finally noticing all of the conversation, walked over to the group. “Mr. Burns?” Blaine asked. Then he got super excited. “Omg, I am such a huge fan. I mean how could I not be, everything Cockerel does is amazing!” he exclaimed.

“And he’s hypnotized correct?” Burnie asked.

Gus nodded. “Yes he is. We can turn it on and off with the proper verbal cues,” he answered.

“I know this is weird but can I have your autograph? As soon as I find something for you to actually sign?” Blaine asked.

“We may have made the fan-ness to hardcore,” Gus whispered.

“I will autograph something for you soon. Consider it a reward for being amazing. Cockerel wants to show all of Achievement City how amazing you are. Now hypothetically, if you were going to pick your super hero name, what would it be?” Burnie answered and asked.

“Well, I’d consider myself as the protective muscle of Achievement City. So I’d go with Muscle Man. But I know you guys picked ‘Rooster Man’ for me. And a bird theme is cool. I’m loud and everyone will hear and see that I’m there to protect the city,” Blaine answered.

“We are going to announce your arrival as the new super hero for the city soon. But before you start. There are some bad men in the Slums that you need to take care of,” Burnie announced.

“They’re called ‘The Hunters’ and they are very vocal about their name so look for that name,” Miles informed Blaine.

“As soon as I’m done training, I’ll take care of them. Then I can save more of the city from bad people like these ‘Hunters’,” Blaine answered.

“Excellent.” Then Burnie began to walk away. “Come on Miles, we have to finish planning for tonight,” he said. 

Miles looked up. “Coming, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea was sorta an OC from a school project insert. So sorry about that. Also, I probably said this somewhere but I'll say it again here. I DO NOT HATE BURNIE! I mean he and Ashley visited me in the hospital after my accident, so why would I hate him. He and all of Rooster Teeth have been really good to my family so I'm not gonna hate him IRL. He just can make a good villain in in this story, I mean this is fiction anyway. but fun fact for the fic is Blaine was actually a fat, lazy guy before he was kidnapped and experimented on. So not at all like real life.


	8. Even More Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playlist long for this chapter:[Say What You Want-Barenaked Ladies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmjRguYhgv4)

Ray had left to go do the job that he was back in Achievement City to do in the first place. The group was still sitting in the bar just chilling until more trouble arose. They would be there to stop it. 

Either way, the group was still curious as to why Cockerel Corporation was going to have this big party anyway.

“I don’t even know why they need to flaunt their wealth, even more so today,” Michael said as he took a sip of his tower of pimps drink. “By the way, I still don’t know if this is perfect yet, Jeremy. But it’s still hella good and I’m glad I’m finally drinking it.” 

“Thank you,” Jeremy replied with a smile.

“It’s basically there so you’re good,” Geoff said.

“I think you’re doing bloody top!” Gavin squealed.

“I’m glad I got to try this. I’m sorry I missed meeting Ray. I’m also kinda sad I didn’t get invited to this big thing,” Jack said to the group.

“They probably think you’re dead or something. Or they’re still pissed at us for leaving their experimentation thing,” Geoff replied to Jack.

“I know it would have been dangerous if they had invited me. But it could have been like a spy thing. I find out what’s up and tell y’all so we can be prepared,” Jack replied to Geoff.

“They probably finished project Rooster and are having this banquet to celebrate,” Ryan said with a sigh.

“Da fuck is project Rooster?” Geoff asked. Everyone stared at him in shock. “What? Jack gave me a place to practice controlling my sonic voice and I can cuss without setting it off now.”

“Good for you Geoff,” Ryan started. “You all wanted to know my backstory at some point so you kinda get it now. Project Rooster was Cockerel’s attempt at creating a super hero to be the super man of the Lux. It’s why they kidnapped a bunch of people from the Slums to use as test subjects. I can tell that they’re probably done because there haven’t been nearly as many people going missing around here. And, we each have our reasons for being taken as test subjects. Gavin and Jack, you were taken because you wanted to help the Slums. Geoff, you were taken ‘cause you have some past beef with Burns. Jeremy and Michael, were taken ‘cause you were in the wrong place at the wrong time,” he finished.

“And what about you, Ryan? What’s their beef with you?” Geoff asked.

“Here’s the backstory part. I was trying to test on another subject and I accidentally hit myself with the needle and just decided to have the test be on myself. I thought I was gonna die but it turns out I got further in the super serum than I thought,” Ryan started again. The rest of the group stared in shock. “I worked for them as a scientist. I wasn’t happy that I was somewhat responsible for all those deaths, but the idea of a super hero kept me going with them. I understand if you hate me now. They hate the Slums. I never did personally. But yeah. I’m an asshole about all of this,” Ryan admitted sadly.

“I kinda get why you never wanted to share all this,” Michael said.

“I don’t hate you. If you need therapy or a nice place to stay after this, let me know,” Jack said.

“I don’t hate you. The powers can be inconvenient at times, but they allow us to help save the Slums. And you said Cockerel wasn’t planning on doing that right?” Geoff said and asked.

“They don’t really give that much of a damn about the Slums that much for some reason. I know they might be challenged economically, but if they helped them, this area might not be as bad,” Ryan admitted. 

“It makes me happy to see that you never hated the Slums though. Not all of us are that lucky,” Jeremy contributed too.

“Luck sure is one heck of a thing,” Gavin said.

“What? Are you just gonna say that you’re lucky you got powers or something?” Michael asked.

Gavin shook his head. “I mean, I am. I was actually going to say that I was lucky to still be alive,” he replied. Geoff looked as though he was going to reply. “And I’m not talked about the experimentation thing.” Geoff shut his mouth. “Ryan gave his back story. So I figured I’d give a bit of mine. I’ll tell you guys why I set up these civil rights protest things in the Slums and for the Slums. When I was little, I tried to run away from home. I wondered around town and ended up in the Slums. While I was there, I saw a woman get mugged. I was super scared after that and I tried to run back home, but I was lost. I was all alone and terrified. A man walked up to me and I thought he was gonna hurt me, but instead he offered me a hand and wanted to help me home because it wasn’t safe for a little kid to be wondering alone. Being a stupid kid, I told him my address and he walked me all the way back to the Lux and home. My parents were so relieved to find out that I was unharmed. I apologized to them for running away. I tried to go back outside after that to thank the man, but he was gone. I still don’t know what happened to that man, but he was a good man and I still would want to thank him. But yeah, I started these protest because I don’t want any stupid kid to go through the fear I went through,” he finished his story.

Geoff’s eye’s widened. He remembered years ago when he helped that one Lux kid find his way home. It turns out, one of his new friends was the same kid he had helped all those years ago.

Then Geoff cleared his throat. “You know, years ago, I helped a lost Lux kid find his way home. I left so soon ‘cause I thought people would heavily judge a dirty lookin’ Slums guy. Plus, the kid had his family back and could move on with his life,” Geoff said and Gavin’s eyes widened.

“It was you!” Gavin said as he pointed at Geoff.

“I think it was. And you don’t have to say ‘thanks’ at this point. Your friendship is enough of a thank you for me.”

“But I want to say it. So thank you. For saving me all those years ago. You’re a hero. You always were and always will be,” Gavin said as he leaned over and hugged Geoff.

“That was an amazing story. Like holy shit,” Michael said.

“You were always destined for greatness in some way,” Jeremy complimented.

“Now it’s even more fitting that you’re the leader of the Hunters,” Jack added.

“I was still thinking,” Ryan started. “If the Cockerel banquet is the announcement of Project Rooster’s completion to the world, then we should prepare for a conflict on a level we haven’t dealt with before,” Ryan said sadly.

“Then we should keep training hard. Who’s with me?” Geoff asked the group.

“I’m obviously in,” Gavin replied

“I like being the good guy, so I’m in too,” Michael replied.

“I’d like to get better with my size control, I’m in too,” Jeremy replied.

“I have the best place for us to train, so I’m obviously in this too,” Jack replied.

Then Geoff put his hand in the center of the group. The rest of the group followed quickly. “Hunters on three. One, two, three…” he said.

“HUNTERS!!!!!!” the group excitedly shouted.


	9. This is The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Playlist Song: [](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egG7fiE89IU)

Late at night, the night following Cockerel’s banquet, the Hunters stood on the roof of the T.O.P. bar.

“So do we just wait? How do we even know the Lux super guy is even coming?” Geoff asked Ryan, since he was the one who most likely had answers.

“If he truly is finished his power development, then I wouldn’t be surprised if he came,” Ryan answered.

“So what do we even do?” Gavin asked this time.

“We beat him somehow. Now I’m just guessing here, but Cockerel probably told him that we’re bad guys. I don’t even know what to do about that,” Geoff answered.

“He was hypnotized into working for them. He was originally just another kidnapped victim from the slums. There is a verbal code to turn off his hypnotism and his powers. Once we beat him we can turn off his powers so he can live a normal life,” Ryan announced.

“And what are the codes?” Jack asked this time.

“To snap him back to reality, it’s ‘Star Wars Episode III was the best ‘Star Wars’. And to turn off the powers, it’s ‘Both twins had a crush on Han Solo’.”

“Do you think after we turn off his hypnotism, he’ll want to kick Burn’s ass too?” Geoff asked.

“I have no idea. I never knew the type of person he was. I only ever saw him passed out for testing,” Ryan said.

“I wonder who it is. I’m just wondering cause another one of my neighbors is still missing. And that dude was the biggest fan of ‘Star Wars’,” Jeremy said.

Michael scoffed. “Sounds like a big nerd,” he said. Then a muscular man jumped onto the roof. “And I mean, REALLY big nerd”

“I am Rooster Man. And you fiends are the biggest criminals in Achievement City. I’m here to bring you in,” Rooster Man said.

“I CALLED THAT SHIT!” Jeremy yelled. “Also welcome back Blaine,” he said as he expanded his hands to trap Blaine.

“Beardo, project a force field around us. This battle stays in one place,” Geoff commanded.

Jack projected a force field around the roof so nobody could escape.

Jeremy’s hands began to shake. “Guys I don’t think I can hold this for very much longer,” he said as Blaine moved Jeremy’s fingers so he could escape his grasp.

“I wanna go next and try,” Gavin said as he began to super speed run around Blaine. Then Blaine started running at the same sonic speed as Gavin. “Drat.” Then Blaine ran up to Gavin and looked like he was about to punch him. “SLO-MO HAND ACTIVATE!” Gavin yelled. Blaine slowed down so his punch wouldn’t hurt Gavin, and so he wasn’t running at sonic speed anymore. “I’m glad we practiced with our powers before we started this. Two at once. This is so cool,” Gavin said happily and gave a thumbs up to Jack for letting everyone practice at his place.

Blaine was dripping sweat. “You evil doers are tougher than you look. I respect that. I’m still going to stop you from doing any more harm to the world,” he said.

Michael noticed that Blaine was dripping sweat. “Water makes electricity hurt worse right? Right,” Michael said. Then he shocked Blaine. Blaine fell down in pain. But then quickly got back up. “Weird that normally knocks people out. Oh right, you have powers too so it makes sense you’re more durable,” Michael questioned than answered himself.

“I can take at least something from here,” Jack said. Then he used his telekinesis to make Blaine punch himself. “What you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?” he jokingly asked.

Then Ryan summoned and controlled Blaine’s shadow. The shadow punched Blaine in the back of the head. “Now this is another way of hitting yourself,” he laughed.

Blaine broke away from all of that. “What is wrong with you people?!” he exclaimed. 

Geoff quickly ran up behind Blaine. “Aim for the back of the knees. That is his weakest spot,” Ryan yelled.

“Done,” Geoff replied.

“Huh?” Blaine asked. He looked as though he was about to turn around, but before he could, Geoff kicked him in the back of the knees. Bringing him back to the ground. Then Geoff walked over to Blaine’s front side, grabbed his jaw, and rose him up off the ground.

“Star Wars Episode III was the best ‘Star Wars’,” he said. Then Blaine’s eye’s widened and shrunk back.

“I’m not trying to insult your opinion, but the original trilogy we way better, sir. Or hero. What did I do that made you look like you’re trying to capture me?” he asked. Then he looked down at himself. “What’s with my own stupid outfit? And when did I get ripped?”

“Now, I can actually say welcome back Blaine,” Jeremy said with a smile.

“Do I know you?” Blaine asked.

“And to answer your question of why you currently look like you do, you were kidnapped by Cockerel Corporation and given super powers. We were too,” Geoff said.

“But why give people super powers? There are some bad people out there and we don’t want any super villains for you to have to deal with,” Blaine said.

“They were trying to make a super hero for the Lux,” Ryan explained.

“Gross. I don’t want to be a hero for the Lux. I’d rather be a hero for the Slums, but you guys seem to have it covered,” Blaine said.

“Would you like to come with us and formally resign?” Geoff asked as he held out his hand to Blaine.

“I wouldn’t mind that. Either way I have to figure out what to do with the rest of my life with powers,” Blaine replied and thought.

“Not necessarily. How ‘bout you think about the fact that both twins had a crush on Han Solo,” Jack said with a smile.

“That would be a better thing to think about.”

“And now you don’t have to worry about powers,” Geoff said.

Then the Hunter’s plus Blaine, walked to the ground, got into a car, drove to Cockerel Corporation, and went up to Burn’s office.

Burnie turned around in his chair to see everyone who had just entered the room.

“Oh Rooster Man, Good for you for bringing those blasted ’Hunters’ to me so I could watch you finish them,” Burnie said with a smile.

“Actually. About that. I don’t want to be a super hero if I don’t have to be. These guys kinda have it covered. So I quit. I’m gonna go back to living my normal, un-extraordinary life,” Blaine said as his resignation.

“HAYWOOD! You broke him out of his hypnotism!” Burnie scolded.

“Ryan only told us the password. I was the one who actually freed him. And also Burns, you seriously need to get over your hatred of the Slums,” Geoff said.

“It figures you would be the one who ruined my plans, Ramsey,” Burnie said as he rolled his eyes.

“You two know each other?” Blaine asked as he looked at Geoff then Burnie.

“I can ruin them further by actually telling the police that it was you who was responsible for all of the kidnappings in the Slums,” Geoff warned

“Do what you want Geoff. I lost and I already know you’re going to do what you want anyway,” Burnie replied sadly.

Geoff nodded and he motioned for everyone to follow him out the door. They had done it. They had won.


	10. We Could Be Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playlist song for chapter:[Houdini-Foster The People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GMQLjzVGfw)

A month had passed since the Hunters had confronted Burns and Cockerel Corporation. Geoff had gone and told the Police that Burnie was responsible for coming up with the kidnapping idea. The Police had gone and arrested Burns after that. Stress in the Slums had calmed down since kidnappings by the Lux had stopped. Of course, there were still bad individuals that caused crime in the Slums, but the Hunters were there to take care of them.

They all had decided to try and take a break for a day. The day was a very special day, especially for Michael. Lindsay and he had finally saved up enough to afford a decent wedding, and this was their wedding day.

“You may now kiss the bride,” the priest said.

Michael and Lindsay leaned in and kissed. The guests clapped. They had invited all of their family and their friends. So all of the Hunters were also at this wedding.

The church cleared out and all of the guests made their way to the reception, which was of course being held at Geoff’s bar. Most of the guests were just enjoying themselves. Ray had shown up and introduced everyone to Tina, his girlfriend. Ray also finally got the chance to meet Jack, which was good for both of them. Gavin and Barbara had started joking and talking before Gavin was taken away by Meg do go dance. Ryan could finally enjoy the first actual happy time he had gotten in a while. Jeremy was happy he didn’t have to be the one serving the drinks. It was a good time for everyone.

Michael had stepped away from Lindsay so he could join the rest of the Hunters for a little while. “This is actually a really nice thing,” Geoff commented.

“This is a bit smaller than most weddings I’ve been to,” Jack said. Michael stared in response. “But I understand why it’s smaller and that doesn’t mean it’s not nice. I actually think it’s nicer than most Lux weddings. Its more personal and intimate for everyone,” Jack finished in response to Michael’s stare.

“I’m surprised you actually liked it,” Michael replied in response.

“I’m just glad I can enjoy it and not work it. That’s a nice change for me,” Jeremy commented,

“I haven’t been to any party in years, so this is amazing by my dried up standards,” Ryan said with a smile.

Then Griffon, whom had been invited to the party as well, walked over to Geoff. “Excuse me, Mr. Ramsey-“ she started before she was interrupted.

“Uh…. Actually, you can just… call me… Geoff,” he stuttered out.

“Alright then, Geoff. I had noticed you were sitting over here, and I had been very happy that I could attempt to help fix your electricity a month ago, and I just kinda like being in proximity to you in general, so I was wondering if you’d like to dance with me?” she asked.

“I…uh…” Geoff stuttered. Everyone at the table was mouthing for him to say yes. “Yes. I’d be glad to,” he said with a smile. He took Griffon’s had and they both walked to the dance floor.

“How long till you think they’ll bang?” Gavin asked.

“Hopefully not too long. I know she’s always thought that ‘Tower of Pimps guy’ was cute. And we all know Geoff as feelings like an awkward teenager for her. They deserve happiness and each other,” Michael answered.

Then Caiti walked over to the group. “I see Geoff has a girl now. And this is a nice song. Can we dance here, Jack?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” Jack replied. Then he kissed Caiti on the cheek, took her hand, and walked her to the dancefloor.

Michael got back up to go dance with Lindsay. Jeremy and Ryan sat back at the table and just watched. “Seems like everyone’s getting laid tonight except up,” Jeremy joked.

“I’ve never been a big romance man. Plus, if I’m really that desperate, I have my hand,” Ryan joked in response.

“TMI dude,” Jeremy said to that last comment. Ryan just laughed.

Finally, the song ended and the group headed back to the table.

“This was a nice break day,” Gavin said

“I mean; we’re done with what basically is our super hero origin story,” Michael replied with a sigh of relief. 

“So this was our, somewhat epic in way origin story?” Jack and Jeremy asked at the same time.

“Hey. Every group of super heroes needs an epic origin story,” Gavin said with a shrug.

“I’d hardly call this an epic origin story,” Ryan retorted

Geoff sighed. “Either way, it’s ours.”

“There were epic parts, but at this point I would just call it a hot mess,” Michael added.

“I mean, come on. Six blokes get kidnapped, escape their kidnappers, decide to become heroes, fight crime, turn around and make it so nobody else can go through the crude they went though. That seems pretty epic to me,” Gavin explained.

“I will admit it good that I can be doing good for some people. Normally I’m the one responsible for their liver damage,” Geoff said with a laugh.

“They’re the one who decided to drink. You only provide an outlet,” Jack commented.

“I’m here to fix people’s problems now. So maybe they won’t actually want to drink as much,” Geoff replied.

“I hope that’s not some incentive to be a super villain now,” Gavin said in worry.

“Hell no. there are always gonna be people who want booze, whether or not their lives suck,” Geoff answered.

“Hey Geoff, how’s your liver?” Jeremy asked jokingly.

“Don’t know. Don’t care,” Geoff answered as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, audible sirens started to be heard.

“Shit,” Geoff said.

“I am still not used to you being able to cuss again,” Gavin said in response.

“Great. Fucktards are pulling this shit on my fucking wedding day,” Michael complained.

Lindsay walked over to the group and came to kiss Michael on the cheek. “Go kick ass baby. Actually, all of you kick ass,” she commanded the group.

“Ay, ay, queen. Jeez and I thought I was supposed to be the leader,” Geoff replied.

“I’ll be back later, Lindsay,” Michael said as he grabbed Lindsay, he planted a kiss on both of her cheeks, and her forehead.

“I know you’ll be back. This is our wedding after all. And by the way, I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” he replied.

Then all of the Hunters stood up from the table. “Hunters. GO!” Geoff shouted as all of the Hunters went down into the back room to prepare for their upcoming fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Michael’s wedding was happening, Miles Luna was sitting at the Cockerel Corp, CEO desk. After Burns had been arrested, Miles had been promoted to CEO. He picked up his desk phone and called his new assistant.

“Kerry. We need a plan. We need to find a way to permanently take care of those blasted Hunters,” Miles said into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup Y'all. Thanks for reading all this. It's all part of my healing process. Now, I don't actually know if and when I'm writing a sequel for this. But after this I'm going to go back and try and finish "Ryan and Ray Destroy the Internet", by myself this time. And probably in May or June, I'll start my Spy AU, called Git Good. It was a play on the "Get Smart" comedic spy movie. So that's my dumb update thing. And I'm probably going to design at least some of the costumes [so go to my tumblr for additional stuff.](http://rejectedusername-trashfics.tumblr.com/) Cheers. -Reject

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back me. This fic is shorter than ones I've worked on before/ will work on in the future. It's shorter cause this is all part of the healing process for me. (Edit-this is beta-ed now) Also on a completely unrelated note, just because he's the villain in this fic, does not mean I hate Burnie, like at all. He visited me in the hospital after my accident so I can't hate hime for that. The rest of these end notes will be for world building stuff and stuff from the playlist for this fic. The Lux is the rich district of Achievement City and is just a shortened version of the word luxury. If you have any questions, ask at my tumblr:[Reject's Blog](http://rejectedusername-trashfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
